


Have you ever seen an elf bareheaded?

by bushixi



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushixi/pseuds/bushixi





	Have you ever seen an elf bareheaded?

Thorin forces the soaked, nake Bilbo to a corner,with his sword in his hand，the blade reflexes frigid light underneath the silvery moon.

"Oh,no,please...please don't treat me like this……"

Bilbo's eyes are filled with tears,asks the cruelhearted prince's sake bitterly.

"Come here by yourself,or I'll compel obedience from you."

Thorin approach this pathetic hobbit frostily.

"No! You know nothing about how important the hair on toes to Hobbits! Have you ever seen an elf bareheaded? I won't allow you to shave my hair on toes! "

“ You have dropped into cold lake water, we can't light a fire in the rain, you'll get sick if we don't shave your wringing-wet woolly toes!”

“I'd rather get cold than……Ahhhh…shit!…let go of me！！”

Ignoring Bilbo's struggle,Thorin squashes the hobbit which only half his size,and holds his ankle tightly……

This night,stars shining above this chilly world.Sleeping tight on the dwarves' prince's fluffy chest,the Hobbit's shaven toes are not such chilly anymore.

Fin.


End file.
